


茶水间

by bumianfeixing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumianfeixing/pseuds/bumianfeixing
Kudos: 4





	茶水间

关于环保的会议无限冗长。弗朗西斯坐在最后一排，无聊到开始打哈欠。他停下了转钢笔的手，小幅度四处环顾，最后目光落在身侧，开始打量旁边那个连这种会议都全程一直认真做笔记的路德维希。

然后他伸手过去，在德/国人的大腿上摸索，手指如同弹钢琴一般撩/拨。

哪怕在被捏着手背挪开之后，手依然不死心的再伸过去，这一次变本加厉地覆上他的胯/下。

路德维希的眉头皱得更紧了，恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，但丝毫没有作用，反而换来法/国/人多情的笑容。

压制怒火的同时还要压枪的路德维希已经忍无可忍，最后索性和那只咸猪手十指相握，用力按住。

他此时并不会知道这一幕正被记者拍下来，并即将刊登在第二天的环保会议新闻下方，配以“德法携手共进合作感情融洽，自信迎接新困难与新问题”的文字。

弗朗西斯进退不得，直到会议结束，才终于得以活动了一下被握麻了的手指。

路德维希迅速合上记事本急匆匆向外走，弗朗西斯也跟着他，他拖住弗朗西斯的胳膊闪进茶水间，反锁上门，就迫不及待的将对方按在门板上开始接/吻。文件夹和外套随手扔在一边。

门外一直传来各种各样脚步声，这里不是可以调/情的场合。

弗朗西斯跪下解开他的腰带，那里已经硬得很可观，简单地为他口了几下，就被后者拎起来按在了桌台上，然后一管润滑剂进来，甚至没有扩张，接下来就是更为炽热粗壮的东西。

他颤抖着咬住了自己的手，才没在痛楚和快感的双重夹击下尖叫出声，最后的理智就是伸长了胳膊把咖啡机打开，遮掩肉体拍打的声音。

这个不算安全的环境迫使他们双方都想迅速解决。路德维希进去之后就毫不留情地开始动作，弗朗西斯很快就完全趴在了桌面上，双腿软得支撑不住，但腰还被紧紧得箍着向上提，他尽力摇晃着臀部迎合着路德维希的动作，收缩甬道迫使身后的德/国人尽早缴械。

弗朗西斯气喘吁吁，额头和阴茎前端都在不断地渗出体液，但在体内进出的硬物丝毫没有放缓的迹象，前列腺被研磨的快感一波波反而更强烈。

他们一直有随身携带安全套的习惯，但弗朗西斯不知道这次德/国/人戴了没，他想回头看一下，或者问一问，但在路德维希看来却像是在索吻。

于是路德维希俯身吻了上去，停在他发烫的耳垂上吮吸。

“我们多久没见面了？”路德维希突然问，他的嗓音也因为性爱变得沙哑。

这是他们从会议开始到现在说的第一句话。

“……”

弗朗西斯把脸埋在手背上，回答他的只有压抑在喉咙里的呻吟。

“大概有一个月了，怪不得。”

路德维希握住他被前液沾湿的性器，开始了最后的冲刺。

比利时人范加尓·凡·维萨里已经在这里工作近十年，勤勤恳恳，按部就班，每个工作日的下午三点半准时去茶水间磨一杯咖啡，但今天令他十分气愤的是茶水间不知为何反锁。在拍门无果之后他回到办公室蹉跎了五分钟，再回去时依然紧闭，正准备吼叫一番时门开了，他的两位上级——身份特殊，不属于任何部门，但头衔很高所以是上级——出现在眼前。

一丝不苟的德国人对他道了歉，表示门锁出了故障，他们花了一点时间修理。

而那位一直不拘小节且在女同事之间人气颇高的法国人站在咖啡机前对他打了招呼，并拿出碗架上两只无限量供应印有12星环的蓝色马克杯，盛满了咖啡之后，和德国人一起走出茶水间。

范加尔·凡·维萨里没有嗅到咖啡香气里混杂的其他的味道，也没有注意到废纸篓里沾满精液的纸巾。

这两位先生一直十分亲密，或许征用这个小房间谈了些机要工作呢？


End file.
